More than one lessoned learned
by YaoiNekoKawaii
Summary: What happens when little Yukito gets help from the love making experts? Warnings: Cross dressing, yaoi, mild smut. Fun. Toya/Yukito


**More Than One Lesson Learned**

By: YaoiNeko

It was only a couple of weeks since Sakura and Syaoran arrived in the Country of Clow. Sakura had finally learned to use the powers of travel and decided to invite Fai and Kurogane to her home town with the help of Yukito to contact them. Fai all but ran up to Sakura and hugged her with all his might.

Kurogane shook Syaoran's hand and gave a toothy grin and pulled the teen into a hug, "Com'ere… You act as if we didn't travel together!" Syaoran blushed and smiled and hugged Kurogane back.

Sakura proceeded to escort the others to the dining hall where Toya, Yukito, Yuko, Watanuki, Domeki, and both Mokona Midoki's awaited their arrival.

"Hey! When did Yuko-san get here! And MOKO-CHAN!!!" Fai squealed as the white bunny like creature jumped into Fai's arms.

"MOMMY FAI!!!" the two giggled lightly while Sakura introduced King Toya to Kurogane and then she introduced Fai to Yukito. They all seemed to get along instantly and were now seated and eating and chatting lively to one another.

"I just don't understand it… Toya doesn't react when I give subtle hints… Fai-San, how do you do it?" Yukito asked as he and Fai talked in secrecy.

Fai grabbed the other's pale hand and smiled, "All you have to do is drop the subtleness and go all out for it… when Kuro-run and I first met; I fell in love right away!"

Over on the far end where the King and Kurogane were talking a sneeze could be heard. Immediately Kurogane glared over where the two blondes sat.

"Hey, Toya-sama… you better keep an eye on that koibito of yours… Fai could be up to no good with his advice… I know it."

Toya took a sip from his goblet without a hint of worry, "Kurogane-san… believe it or not… I'm hoping for it."

Kurogane looked surprised at the young king, "I'll warn you now… Fai is… well… don't let that look of a baka on his face fool you… I wonder how far you want your shy lover to go."

Fai looked up and noticed the look that Kurogane gave him from afar; Fai smiled at his lover and loved the reaction the tall ninja gave as a response.

"Okay Yukito-kun… it's time for you to-" Fai leaned over and began to whisper into the young blonde's ear, Yukito suddenly turned 20 different shades of red.

"F-F-Fai-kun! I- I can't certainly do that!!" Fai only smiled reassuringly.

"Of course you can! I've done it many times for my Kuro-runta!" Fai looked over to Yuko who caught his look.

She only nodded in silent agreement.

"Come on Yukito-kun! We have work to do!" Fai stood up and addressed the king.

"Well Toya-sama! Thank you for the wonderful feast! If you don't mind I think the girls are going to go for a chat," And with that, the 'girls' all stood up and left to the common room.

Syaoran looked confused, "Where do you think they went off to?"

Domeki sipped his drink, "I'd rather not know but… I have a bad feeling."

Kurogane nodded in agreement with the teen that held the same facial expression as him and Toya.

"Kid… tell me… what kind of influence is that witch on your relationship?"

Domeki smirked perversely, "Only a positive one Kuro-sama."

Kuro took another sip from his liquor, "Toya-sama… you're one lucky dog tonight."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

All of the young 'girls', as called by Fai, sat around the room in front of a raging fireplace. Fai stood in the middle and began to explain the 'plan' to all.  
"Okay… Now Yuko-san, our dear Yukito-kun here is having," Fai looked over to Sakura and decided to censor the conversation a bit, "a 'problem'… I was wondering if, you had any outfits that you would be willing to trade with Yukito-kun."

Sakura looked up at Fai and wanted to know what was going on, "Fai-kun… what kind of problem is Yukito-kun having?"

Fai looked over to the girl, sure she had her memories back but… something about ruining the girl's innocence was just wrong! Fai smiled reassuringly, "Nothing Sakura-chan, Yukito-kun and your brother are just having… marital problems."

Sakura looked a bit confused, suddenly, "Oh you mean they haven't had sex yet?"

Everyone in the room fainted in shock.

"S-S-Sakura-chan!! H-how do you know about that?!?" Watanuki asked a brighter red than Yukito.

The shy girl blushed and explained, "Well… me and S-Syao have kind of already…"

Yukito groaned in disappointment, "Even the princess has gotten some action!? How embarrassing!!"

Fai patted the young blonde's back, it was Yuko who finally spoke up, "Well… I do have some items back at the shop that might help… but… I guess Fai-kun only wants outfits," She turned to the white Mokona, "Mokona, can you please send the other Mokona home?" the white Mokona nodded.

"Ay!" it opened its mouth and in went the black one. Minutes later Maru and Moro appeared out of Mokona's projection from his head.

"Maru, Moro, please send me that chest from my room," The two girls nodded and did as they were told; minutes later a large red and black trunk appeared out of Mokona's mouth and all of the others gathered around the trunk.

Inside was a variety of female outfits, Sakura immediately ran to her room to gather some tradable objects, Yukito summoned his stuff by magic, and Watanuki began to talk about adding work as a trade for an outfit or two.

Fai smirked, "Okay Yukito-kun… and now you must do as you are told!" Yuko, Sakura, and Watanuki all agreed with Fai.

Yukito sighed, "What have I gotten myself into?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Two hours later and everyone was saying their goodbyes. Their modes of transportation back home already arranged.

"Good bye! Please come back to visit again!" Sakura waved as everyone disappeared into thin air, while they were fading it was Kurogane who noticed the looks all the uke's were giving each other.

"Fai… I don't know what you've done but… all I know is that my kitty better be ready to play. After all, giving out advice may be your specialty, but you still have a puppy to take care of too."

Fai only smirked, "Meow big puppy."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Everyone had long left the castle and Toya was already in bed waiting for his young lover to return, "He said he'd make sure Sakura went to bed and that he'd be back… where on earth could he-" Toya's complaint was cut short when Yukito appeared in the door way wearing… a very sexy white witch costume.

"Oh Toya…" Yukito crooned as he approached his tall lover.

"W-what's this all about?!" Toya asked a bit caught off guard; Yukito turned and looked over his shoulder at Toya wantonly.

Toya couldn't help but gulp as he stared up Yukito's creamy fishnet clad legs, up to a very short white skirt with frills and lace, and some very high lace panties peeking at the king, he noticed the mid drift shirt and how it exposed Yukito's milky white back, Toya even had to give kudos to the witch hat that his lover wore along with the outfit.

"Your highness, I've come to let you know that you have bewitched me somehow…," Toya gulped as Yukito turned back around, "you cause my body to boil with just one look, and…," Yukito grabbed the front of his skirt and raised it a bit to show a very hard erection poking out of lace panties, Toya's blood rushed rapidly to his groin, but he made no move.

It was Yukito, who began to walk towards the king, his white heels clacking on the tile floor. He crawled onto the bed and began to rub the king's shoulders causing the young king to place a hand on Yukito's thigh. Yukito made it to look like he was going to lean in to kiss his tall lover but instead moved to his ear, "I want you… Toya… I want you in me… I've wanted this for some time now."

Toya moaned as his young shy lover's hot breath tickled his ear. That was it, Toya couldn't take this torture any more, in one swift move he turned the scene around to where Yukito now laid sprawled sexily under the taller boy, Yukito already panting and blushing, Toya reached a hand underneath Yukito's skirt and rubbed the boys imprisoned member. Yukito squeaked in pleasure and in shock at the sudden touch. Toya turned the boy around to where his laced bottom was now saluting the King, Toya removed the panties in one swift tug and Yukito moaned aloud alarmed.

Toya smirked, "We're going to do it… but I'm leaving the skirt on you."

And without any further notice the king began to place kisses on the pale bottom underneath him, "Ah!" Yukito gripped the bed sheets until his knuckles matched the color of the silk sheets, Toya spread the boys round plump cheeks and began to kiss in between the parted globes.

"Ah!!! T-Toya n-no! I-it's embarrassing!" Toya licked up the boy's parted bottom and licked at the pink puckered entrance.

"Quit whining… you brought this on yourself… witch, and now you pay the price of torture," Yukito's body seemed to blush as he began to feel Toya's tongue penetrate his puckered hole.

"Ah! Mmmm… eh!" Yukito bit his bottom lip to hold back his moans.

Toya worked his hole and soon reached around to stroke the pale boy's neglected weeping member.

"Kya! N-no! T-Toya!!! I… hmmm… I don't t- think I'll hold on, AH! If you do t-that!!" Toya smirked, satisfied at the now prepared entrance, Yukito mewled at the sudden stop of his lover's antics, Toya removed the only article of clothing he wore to bed and stood in front of the panting boy.

"I want you to wet it… with your mouth," Yukito sat up and crawled over to the edge of the bed where the king stood, Yukito removed the button up shirt only to reveal a fishnet shirt underneath, Toya noticed the creamy skin and pert pink nipples poking through the holes, he didn't have much time to register anything else as he was soon engulfed by a warm and wet sensation.

Toya moaned and wrapped his fingers into the blonde tresses of his lover. Yukito noticed the salty taste dancing on his tongue; he couldn't imagine another taste that was just his lover's. Although Toya loved the antics, he couldn't help but wince every now and then as his inexperienced lover's teeth sometimes grazed over sensitive flesh but still, it was driving him insane! He stopped his lover who pulled away from Toya's twitching cock; breaking the string of saliva connecting Yukito's mouth and Toya's leaking member.

"You, on top, now!" Toya all but fell back on the large bed pulling Yukito with him, Yukito blushed as he sat on top of Toya.

Toya parted the boy's round buttocks and guided his hard member to the slowly softening hole. Yukito grabbed his tall lover's shoulders preparing himself for the slight pain that Fai mentioned to him.

"Yukito," Yukito's eyes opened to his name.

Toya was looking at him with lust filled eyes, "I love you… so I want you to know… if it hurts, tell me and I'll stop… I can wait… and I would wait… I'd wait an eternity for you."

Yukito's eyes watered and Toya leaned up and began to kiss his boyfriend passionately all the while he began to penetrate the now tight hole. Toya flinched at the tightness and Yukito screamed at the pain that shot up his spine.

"Ah! So tight… so, hot," Toya moaned as he slowly slid past the ring.

Yukito noticed that the further his lover entered, the more pleasure he seemed to feel. Yukito sat fully penetrated by his lover's big member. Toya smirked up at the pale boy; he then put his hands behind his head.

"Ride me… and don't even think about touching yourself or that skirt," Yukito looked shocked but soon screamed in pleasure as Toya bucked his hips causing the head of his member to brush against something deep inside of the boy's hot crevice.

Yukito nodded and raised himself until only the head of his lover's hard cock remained inside of him and then slammed back down feeling the pleasure travel throughout his body. Yukito began to quicken the pace. Soon Toya lost all control and abandoned his torture of his lover. Toya grabbed Yukito's hips and brought him down with every thrust, Yukito was screaming so much he began to go hoarse so he was only left to moaning and whimpering every so often. Toya soon flipped the boy over into the doggy position and began to pound into the smaller teen's tight hole, he reached around and began to stroke his lover with every hard thrust, each thrust hitting the pleasure spot full on at the new angle.

"AH!!! Oh!!! Hmmm… T-Toya! I'm… I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

"Go ahead, together, together with me my love," Yukito sat up and wrapped his arm around his lover's neck bringing him into a very wet, _very_ heated kiss, a couple of thrusts at the newly provided angle and Yukito broke the kiss with a shout that echoed throughout the castle.

"TOYA!!!" the white creamy liquid shot from Yukito's member spraying all over the bed sheets and his skirt.

Yukito's orgasm caused his hole to convulse and tighten around Toya's still buried member causing the onyx headed teen to cum as well. The hot liquid began to ooze from his lover's tight hole. Both boys fell exhausted, Toya still inside of Yukito. Yukito looked back at his lover who was panting and kissing into his hair.

"I love you Toya… I love you so much."

"And I you my little white mage," Toya wrapped his arms protectively around his lover, suddenly he asked.

"Where did you get the clothes? And when did you get so bold to seduce me like this, and who-" Yukito bucked his hips onto his still impaled lover's semi hard member.

"Some things are better left unknown darling… now can I please get out of this skirt? It's beginning to get sticky," Toya smirked an evil smirk; he leaned down and nipped his lover's ear.

"No, no, no… I'm not done with you yet," Yukito noticed suddenly that Toya's member was hard again, "Besides… there are more positions than what we did just now," Yukito gulped and his soft cock twitched suddenly.

"My love… I know you're not implying…"

"YES! Tonight… I make you mine, in every position possible."

Yukito looked horrified, "Oh no!!! T-Toya… AH! OH... Ooh… Ooooooh…."

And throughout the night the pleasured sounds of two young lovers rang throughout the castle.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*The Next day*

"Yukito-kun, watch out!!!" Yukito's magic grip on the floating book seemed to falter and fall to the floor.

Sakura looked up at the tall pale boy, "Yukito-kun?" she looked him over and noticed the slight flinch in his step, and how exhausted he was, "Oh! Yukito-kun and Toya did it!!"

Yukito looked over to the girl and smiled a blush on his face, "Yes… but, your brother really is a spoiled king."

Sakura blushed, "Yep, but… you asked for it."

Yukito scowled, "That's what HE kept saying last night!" Sakura began to laugh and Yukito began to pout and chase the girl around, sharp little pains giving Sakura a slight advantage to narrowly escape the high priest.

~End~


End file.
